1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mop wringers and buckets for use in wet mopping. It is particularly concerned with wringers of the type which mount on a mop bucket and which are manually operated, by means of a lever handle, to squeeze out into the bucket a mop inserted in the wringer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known wringers of the foregoing type mount only on the rear wall of the bucket, which is therefore severely stressed with a buckling force which has to balance the operating force applied to the wringer handle. Thus the length of the handle which can be used is limited by the necessity of avoiding over-stressing of the bucket wall, which in turn limits the squeeze pressure which can be applied to a mop. A further disadvantage is that yielding of the bucket wall results in a non-positive yielding "feel" when applying the operating force to the handle.